I'm Sorry I Got You Involved
by Drawing-of-a-Key
Summary: A girl named Miya who crosses paths with the Sohma family one day when she sees Shigure in the streets collapsing from exhaustion or something. She sees him transform too o.o I rated it T for safety, even though I probably won't put too bad of stuff here.
1. Miya

Melissa: Yeah um, I love writing about Shigure so I made another part of a fanfic about him. Because he's so awesome

Kyo: Hey!

Melissa: Don't worry, Kyo, I love you too 3

Kyo: Err... -runs away-

Melissa: Kyo! Don't make me get Kagura!

Yuki: Stupid cat aside, Melissa-san also means to say that she doesn't own any of us and that we belong to Natsuki Takaya.

Melissa: Yeah, definately.

Yuki: Just please don't write anything about me... please!

Melissa: Don't worry, Yuki. You'll get in later -insert evil laughter here- that is, if people want me to keep writing.

Hatori: Can the story start yet?

Melissa: Fine...

* * *

"Whoa where am I!" The man with black hair exclaimed as he jolted awake. He couldn't recognize the place and when he looked around the room he saw a young teenage girl sitting in a chair beside his bed. 

"You're in my home," the girl explained simply, pushing back her dark brown hair in habit, "how are you feeling?"

"Not very well, in fact, horrible, but who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm so rude… my name's Miya Murakami. And you are…?"

"Shigure Sohma," the man answered, smiling. _She's cute…! _he thought to himself. "But how did I get here?"

"I found you on the streets looking weak and then all of a sudden you collapsed…" Miya tried to explain. "And then I took you to my home and I left to get some more blankets, and then…" the girl hesitated as she tried to think over the right words to use.

"Then, what?" Shigure asked apprehensively. "My body… did it change in some way?"

"Change?" She echoed, still lost in thought.

"Oh, uh, you know… maybe a strange change of color like paleness or something simple like that?" He added, trying to make it not sound so suspicious.

"Well… when I came back there was a… dog where you had been laying. A black dog. I didn't know what to do or think because your clothes were still lying in around the dog… I was shocked…"

"Oh, no…" Shigure mumbled worriedly. "Then what?"

"I was sitting there in wonder and then a few moments later the dog transformed into human form in a poof of smoke and it was you! And you were, er…" She blushed uneasily and he put up a hand to stop her. He knew what she was going to say.

"So I put the blanket around you so you wouldn't get cold and a few minutes later it happened all over again."

"How many times?"

"Probably about three or four times over the past two hours."

Shigure sighed wearily. "I guess I'm going to have to make a stop at the main house on my way home. Ah…"

"Hmm? Your family's main house, but why?"

"I'm going to have to tell the head of my family about what happened today." She opened her mouth to say something but he knew what she was going to say. "Why? Because you weren't supposed to find out that I'm like this… it is a secret." _Well it isn't really now…_

"I won't tell anyone- I promise."

"I know, but I'm still going to have to tell Akito." _Who's going to be absolutely livid…_ Another sigh escaped his lips as stared out the window in the room in thought.

"Well, can I get you anything?" Miya asked, getting up. "Water, tea, something to eat?"

"Water, thanks," he replied solemnly. She left the room leaving Shigure in silence.

_I don't know what's wrong with me… _he mused, _Unless she hugged me by accident, I shouldn't have transformed… but maybe I'm beginning to become more like Aaya…maybe my body is just getting run down…_

The girl returned with a glass of water which Shigure thankfully gulped down. It felt refreshing in his parched throat.

_But now,_ he continued to think to himself, _because of my transformation she has to forget ever knowing me and may be even more… especially since she saw me transform several times…_

"Are you all right?" Miya asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, well I'm better thanks you to."

"No, I mean… you look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Well," he chuckled warmly, "I do."

"Anything I can do to help?" Shigure shook his head and then continued to stare out the window in deep thought.

"So… what do you do for a living? Do you live nearby?" She continued, trying to pick up conversation. He didn't mind her trying though.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm a writer!" He replied proudly. "And judging from where we're at by the view from your window I'd say I only live a few blocks away from here."

"You're a writer!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I'm sort of a writer myself. I'd love to read what you have written."

"Maybe someday you will," he said turning back to her, "Maybe I'll drop something off here sometime."

"That would be great," she said gratefully and then added curiously, "Are there more people like you? What's wrong with you guys anyway? Please, I won't tell anyone!"

"Whoa now, wait just a minute…" he paused, thinking about the words he should use. "I'm not sure how much I should tell you but I guess you deserve some kind of explanation." She nodded her head eagerly and leaned in closer to hear what he was going to say. "Some of us Sohmas are cursed such as I am. The animals of the Chinese Zodiac possess us in a way. I am the dog, as you have obviously found out."

"Can you control when you transform?"

"No, not really. It happens either when our bodies go through great deals of stress and when we're embraced by someone of the opposite sex."

"Oh, I see… that's actually quite interesting. I'd love to hear more." Shigure smiled amiably and let out a little laugh.

"I'm sure you would but I've said too much already! I'm already going to be in trouble with Akito. Sorry."

"I'm sorry I'm getting you into trouble…" Miya said sadly, biting her lip nervously.

"No, I'm grateful that you stopped to help me. You're very kind." _And beautiful!_ He couldn't help adding to himself. _Or maybe I just think all high school girls are beautiful... yeah that's probably it._

"Well, whenever you feel like you have the strength to leave, feel free to. I'm going to go make some supper...

"Do you live here alone, Miya?" He asked, receiving a startled look from the girl.

"Um... yeah, actually. I do. My parents are divorced and I _was_ living with my father, but... he left. He was usually drunk all the time."

"I'm sorry," Shigure admitted, "Feel free to stop by my house if you ever feel lonely or need something. I owe you one!"

"Hmm? No you don't!" She smiled kindly. "It's fine. But I might stop by sometime..."

_If you still remember my name..._ Shigure told himself sadly. There was no telling how much Akito was going to let her remember.

"Well, in case I don't get to see when you leave, take care!" She left the room. Shigure murmured something to himself (probably to make himself cheer up) as he reluctantly got up to get dressed again. He was going to have to stop by the Sohma Estate- he knew it- but he wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

"Hmm..." He hummed thoughtfully as he stared out the window, cradling his head in his hand as he sat on the bed. "Maybe I'll just wait until tomorrow, instead..."


	2. Confessions

Melissa: YES! Chapter 2 is out! I'm actually updating this fic! O.O

Kyo: Yay...

Melissa: And I've added two more Sohmas to the story as well!

Yuki: Oh gods it better not be me...

Ayame: I simply cannot wait for my turn in the spotlight, little brother! Let's go strengthen the bond between us!

Yuki: How about not? -.-

Hatori: Melissa/Melsa does not own Fruits Basket or any of us. Except for Miya that is.

Melissa: Thanks, Hatori, for doing the disclaimer, now on to the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confessions**

"Akito?" Shigure found himself finally approaching the head of the family.

"What?" Akito's voice replied coldly.

"Someone found out about our secret today…" he bit his lip and then shook off a horrible thought. "Should I… send Hatori to deal with it?"

Akito narrowed his eyes at Shigure. "Who found out about us? And _how_?"

"Just some girl who lives close to my home. She's not a big deal, really. Reminds me a lot of Tohru…" He shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't really intended bringing Tohru into this.

"As for how," Shigure continued, hoping he wasn't going to get punished, "my body was weak and she brought me to her house to rest. I nearly collapsed. While under her care my body transformed uncontrollably… it couldn't be help; wasn't her fault." He raised his eyes to meet Akito's who was quietly fuming. He could tell.

"Shigure…" he growled. "I don't like this…" he could see a frown forming on his face, even in the darkness. "Send Hatori to her house at once. I want ALL her memories erased."

Shigure bowed his head reverently and then turned to leave. "I'll do as you wish."

He hurriedly left the room and began heading towards Hatori's house, relieved that Akito hadn't done anything to punish him or anyone else… yet. Sure, Miya was going to forget everything but... maybe she wouldn't have to. He could just put in a good word with Hatori and Akito would never hear of it not being done.

But they couldn't lie to Akito.

Hatori already had his eye injured by the head of the family. He was merciless, they both knew. And thanks to the curse they couldn't blame him.

He let himself into Hatori's home in the Sohma Estate and walked up to the family doctor who was busy with some paperwork or something. Shigure didn't really care.

"Oh Hatoriiiiiiiii!" Shigure exclaimed in a singsong voice. "Whatcha doing? Huh? Huh?"

"Go away," Hatori simply replied, taking a calm sip of coffee.

"Oh Haa-san! You're so cold! You hurt me! You really do!"

"What do you want?"

"You just hurt me again- why do you think I want something from you all the time!"

"Because you always do," Hatori gazed up at him finally and gave him an expectant look. "So what do you need me to do this time?"

"It's not what I want you to do, it's what Akito wants you to do." Hatori froze and then took another drink of coffee.

"Let me guess… he wants me to erase someone's memories."

"Yup! How'd you know!" Shigure asked, poking Hatori in the shoulder lightly.

"…"

"You seriously have no sense of humor!" Shigure scolded, a smile playing on his lips.

Hatori sighed impatiently. "Who needs to have their memories erased this time?"

"Here's the address." Shigure handed him a piece of paper, the smile fading from his face. "Her name is Miya Murakami and Akito wants all of her memories erased."

"Do I need to know what happened between you and her?"

"Why do you always assume that it's me!"

"Because 9 times out of 10 it is." Hatori began writing on the clipboard again and then pocketed the slip of paper with Miya's address on it.

"I didn't do anything to her, if that's what you're wondering…" he paused and then pointed at Hatori accusingly. "You're such a pervert, Haa-san!" He received a glare from Hatori, instantly being silenced.

"All right, all right. Just please be easy on her…"

"Why?" Hatori asked quizzically. "Akito will kill us both if I don't do as he says." He ran his fingers involuntarily over his previously injured eye.

"I know but…"

"I have to, Shigure. You know that too."

"… Okay. Fine. Go ahead and completely destroy a poor, innocent girl's life!" He simpered, trying to make Hatori feel regret.

"Get out." Hatori clearly didn't want to argue anymore so Shigure set off in the direction of his house.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Miya was awoken by a sound of someone knocking on her door. Yawning, she stretched and pulled on a mauve robe and headed to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see a person who looked similar to Shigure but had a sharper look to him.

"Hello? Can I help you?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you Miya Murakami?" She nodded and admitted him into her house.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken…" the man started, drawing in a deep breath, "… you ran into my relative Shigure yesterday?"

Miya nodded again and wondered if this was the 'Akito' that Shigure had been talking about.

"Yes, I did. He collapsed in the street so I took him home and took care of him for a few hours. Who are you?"

"My name is Hatori Sohma." He started uneasily. He didn't like having to do this. "I was sent here by the head of our family, Akito."

"Oh," she frowned slightly, "I promise that I'll do my best to keep your secret! I won't tell a soul!"

"I'm sure you won't," Hatori admitted slowly, "But Akito isn't so convinced. And he isn't easily pleased. It's hard enough being around him without people learning our secret, so…"

He took another deep breath and then closed his eyes, trying to think of what to say.

"And so he wishes for me to erase your memories. For the good of the Sohma family." He finished anxiously, studying her shocked expression.

"You'll be… fine. I promise." He continued after a moment of unnerving silence. "I don't want to do this but Akito… things get ugly when he's angry. Trust me." He looked up at her and tried to put on a smile but it turned into somewhat of a grimace. Miya looked very unsure but to Hatori's surprise she nodded slowly.

"If it's for the best… then I guess I won't mind forgetting," she confessed. Hatori sighed wearily and approached her.

"This will all be over soon…" he assured her, placing his hand over her eyes.

"Hatori! Stop! Don't do it!" Hatori looked around, his eyes wide in surprise as he saw a figure running up to him.

Shigure.

* * *

Melissa: I hope you enjoyed it! Please do not flame me.

Akito: -kills Melissa for putting him in story-

Hatori: ... Why did she have to put me in there...?

Yuki: Phew! At least I'm not victim this time.

Melissa: -comes back from the dead- You will have your turn, Yuki! Muwahahaha...


End file.
